What Just Happened
by DarkQueen43
Summary: Three Smurfettes and one Male Smurf get teleported to Smurf village due to an accident involving some magical crystals. Join Intellette,Clumsette,Violette and Soul smurf on their Random Journey. May include some random SoulxVanity Smurf PS: I don't own anything besides this story. (I made up the smurfette names. No idea if anyone already thought of them so sorry in advance)
1. Beautiful Soul

What Just Happened

Chapter 1: Beautiful soul. 

It was a sunny day in smurf village, the smurfs where up to there usual routines, thought that was about to change. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and the sounds of coughing followed by some angry voices.

"What did i tell you about touching those damn crystals, not too and now where at smurf knows where!" shouted one smurf who had black hair that was braided and wore glasses and a pale yellow dress. this was intellette

"I'm sorry intellette..I didn't know what they would do" said another smurfette this one had brunette hair tied into pigtails wearing pale baby blue outfit, this was clumsette. "well where smurf knows where now!" said intellette in frustration.

"Calm down intellette it was an accident, though what about Mother smurf,she's going to be so upset when she finds out where gone" said another smurf this one went by violette. because of her pale purple hair and beautiful pale summer dress.

"Well I can tell you one thing, I'm not going to be able to perform if where not back" said another voice the smoke cleared to reveal a male smurf this one had black hair and wore sunglasses he carried an electric guitar on his back and wore a leather jacket and instead of white pants he wore dark blue ones. this was Soul smurf.

By now the other smurfs had noticed the four others arguing, this was not unnoticed by papa smurf who was confused at first but cleared his throat getting the attention of the smurfs. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you four and.. what is this about crystals?" he asked.

Intellette sighed,"..Well. you see, in our village I was helping mother smurf with some teleportation crystals until someone knocked into me and well.. somehow ended up here.. I'm not exactly sure what happened but it's a long way back to our village" said intellette

Papa smurf nodded,"I see but, that still doesn't answer my question who are you?"

intellette blinked then realized she forgot to introduce herself,"Oh I'm intellette this is Clumsette,Violette,and.. Soul smurf." she said.

Papa smurf nodded,"Ah, well this is quite the predicament I'll see if there's a spell that might help in the meantime um why don't you introduce yourselves to the others" with that papa smurf went back to his lab. leaving the four smurfs a little confused.

"I'm not sure a spell would help our unsmurfy predicament but, I guess we could.. introduce ourselves, perhaps" said intellette adjusting her glasses.

Soul smurf just sighed sitting down and strumming his guitar a bit,"well might as well practice anyway" he muttered as he started to play before he started to sing his voice was good an he kept steady pace with the song.

(Listen to Beautiful Soul Jesse McCartney)

he strummed the final corn and sang the last lyric stopping in front of none other than vanity smurf. he slowly lifted up his glasses revealing a pare of rare pale green eyes. "Why hello there, I think you have a beautiful soul, and you're not just a pretty face either. though I understand if I'm coming on too forward here and we just met but this is crazy.. talk to me sometime maybe" he said putting his sun glasses back in place leaving the beauty obsessed smurf stunned.

".oh smurf.." he muttered looking in the mirror he always had then back at the other smurf he always loved himself but looking at that other smurf it was strange.

the other smurfs blinked in awe wondering what the smurf just happened as the guitar playing smurf continued, harmony smurf joined in with his trumpet and soul smurf let him play along with him. soul smurf cleared his throat before he started to sing again.

(Listen The Kill 30 Seconds to Mars)

He stopped after the last lyric and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a canteen of water he sipped some before plugging it back up and putting it away. he smiled putting his guitar back on his back and his pick in his pocket. "Well it's been fun but I have to get going to the others, oh and I'm Soul smurf" he said as he walked off.

the other smurfs dared not follow him as they went back to there usual smurfy routine. however one smurf followed the other curiously. soul smurf leaned against one of the homes which so happened to be vanity's. Vanity blinked looking into his mirror then at soul smurf he approached. "Hello..I'm vanity smurf." soul looked up,"Soul smurf,pleasure to meet you vanity smurf." soul smurf said with a smile.

-TBC MAYBE IDK-

(A/n I'm not familiar with the characters and I've only read a few fanfics on here about them so.. this story may or may not make much sense but I probably won't continue it I was bored and wrote this so.. here you go sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Oh and if anyone would like to help me out with this story... pm me XD)


	2. Scoutette

**What just happened**

 **Chapter 2: Scout smurfette.**

* * *

Not long after the four smurfs disappeared another smurf only known as Scout was given the task to locate and find them.

Mother smurfette informed her that they couldn't have gone too far as the crystal's didn't have much energy when they where accidentally knocked onto the smurfs.

Scout sighed up on a high branch her brown cloak covering her entire body she wore combat boots on her feet and camouflage pants and simple green plaid skirt and dark green sash, unlike the others she wore a black short sleeved crop top over that a sturdy leather jacket on her head instead of a typical smurf hat she wore a grey cap with a green bobble on top her red hair was tied back into a braid,on her back was her battle axe she always carried with her, her silver eyes narrowed. before she jumped to the next branch running along it and to the other tree, she looked around sniffing the air a bit she picked up the others scent so she kept going until she came to a stop.

Scout looked around before making her decent to the ground sniffing the air she crouched low before making her way forwards she blinked as she passed through some sort of barrier. 'so dat's how dey stay hidden' she though before continuing forwards she came to a stop at the sound of some sort of alarm,out of instinct she pulled out her battle axe to block a large broad sword, metal clashed with metal as Scoutette jumped back. "ey.. what'd da meaning of dis,tryin ta impale a fellow smurf are ya,I'm only ere for clumsette,violet,intellete,and who can forget da soul smurf imself" she explained her accent coming out thickly. in a defense stance with her battle axe. "Listen da names scout, now if ye mention me to me friends I'm sure we can sort dis whole thing out" as if on cue the smurfettes named in question came rushing to stand between the two smurfs,"hey leave scout alone, they're our friend". the other smurf looked a little sheepish putting away the broad sword and scoutette put away her battle axe. "Oh thank smurf ye all okay mother smurf send me to find ya all now come with me and where da smurf is soul smurf at?" she asked looking at the other smurfettes. "uh..I'm not sure" replied intellette rubbing her head.

"do ah have ta do everytin around ere?" she asked reaching into her cloak pulling out a flask she uncorked the top and took a sip of freshly squeezed smurfberry juice wiping her mouth she recorked the flask and put it back into her cloak. "is it me or is ta weather warmer ere' she muttered. "it is a little warmer than what where used to scout" said violette. "I'll go find soul smurf me self" she muttered but was stopped by the other smurf,"so ye names scout" asked the smurf. "Scoutette actually but my friends call me scout" she said pulling down her cloak hood to reveal her grey cap with a green bobble on top and her red hair which was tied back into a braid.,"I don't think I need dis cloak on for now" she said as she took it off revealing the rest of her outfit."what ye look like ya seen a ghost.." she muttered looking at the other smurfs surprised expression. "oh uh what is yer name ya never did tell me" she muttered. "ah uh Gusty" replied the smurf. "I guess ya do fit yer name sake chargin at ma like dat" she said with a small smile.

-TBC-

(I have 0 Idea of what else to write so um if anyone does please message me and maybe we can work something out? )


End file.
